Diary
by Miss.Sly
Summary: Old. And Pretty horrible. Still here for nostalgia.


**Diary**

Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, me no owns, so uz no sue

By: Rebecca

* * *

_Day 1_

Arg… this is stupid. Kaede gave me this thing and said that I was too distracted by my thought and feelings so I had to write em down here. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo got one of there two. This is a waste of time. Im soooooooo not using this again.

_Day 2_

Ya ya I no I said I wasnt gonna use this thing again but I think its cursed. Me and Kagome got in a fight today. Keh. She was ticked. In the end, she sat me and went home. DOES SHE EVEN NO HOW MUCH THAT HURTS! A LOT! Geeze. Stupid woman left again. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, girl.

Now I _promise _im not writing anymore kaus the little twerp just saw me writing and vowed that he was gonna take this. Damn.

_Day 3_

Not a word. Im never gonna admit it to anyone else but I really need this right now. Guess what happened. You cant guess can you? We saw Kikyo today. Damn. Seeing her makes me feel so weird. At _some_ point I think I really did love her and at _some_ point I think she might have loved me. Its just too confusing. To look at what she has become and all because of me. Its all my fault. Now shes out for revenge. Kami im screwed. And now I've gotta decide who lives and who dies. I wonder if Miroku would lend me his staff so I can repeatedly whack my head off of it. I think I will ask him…..or maybe not… stupid monk just groped Sango again. I wonder how long he is gonna be out for now. That slayer hit him real hard. Ha-ha.

_Day 4_

Nuttin has happened except we kicked a demons arse and got a shard.

_Day 5_

Sesshomaru came round today and it wasn't pretty. The runt got a poison dart in the arm and Kaede being the wonderful old hag she is made me lick his wounds. Damn that one-eyed old hag.

_Day 6_

We are going to the western lands soon and we are going to the same village that mom and I lived. The same one that I grew up in while mom was still alive. I really don't want to go. Shit. Ill ask Kagome if she is sure that that is where the shard is, and Miroku if he is sure that he heard right. O kami I really don't want to go.

_Day 7_

On the road. The runt is stirring so I can't write.

_Day 8_

We are almost there and I can tell that the rest of my pack is getting suspicious…..wait… did I just say my _pack_! Gods, im loosing my mind. Well anyway, Sango came up and asked me if I was ok! And to top that off she asked me if I was scared to fight the demon! Well that _really_ made my day. I think im going to have to tell them all soon, or at least before we get to the village kaus im am **NOT **going into that god forsaken place **EVER** again. I guess we will stay at moms old den. I hope I can still find it…

_Day 9_

Keh. I told…or more along the lines of Kagome guessing correctly. Damn. We are going to stay in moms den and I found it earlier. Kagome said that she was going to stay outside in the pouring rain if I didn't agree to go into the village. Damn. I hope that no one remembers me. O that was a stupid wish; I saw one runt that used to tease me when I was younger. Damn it all.

_Day 10_

I swear to the high heavens that I am not fighting that youki. Jewel shard or no I don't care. I slipped into the village to look for this one girl that used to help me tend to my wounds when we were younger, kind if like a friend but good enough, we were talking for a little bit when her mate…err…husband… came up to us and started getting right off the head at me. He slapped Chikako –that's her name- and started pointing out all of the things wrong with hanyous. That included 'half breed' and my personal favourite 'filthy rotten hideous half-ling beast'. What scares me is that he was right. Ya I know that people have been telling me that all my life but it still stings. God no one can **ever** see this book. damn damn damn. Arg! Runt saw the book again. Guess that's all im going to write now.

Kagome and Shippo looked up from the book at the silvern haired hanyou in the tree above them. He didn't look at then but he knew what they had read and was staring at the ground, a light blush gracing his handsome face.

"Come down here Inuyasha" Kagome whispered.

Head still bowed he jumped out of his tree and sat in front of the miko and kitsune.

But then they did the unexpected. Kagome and Shippo tackled him in a hug, knocking him flat on his back.

Eyes wide in surprise he stuttered a confused "what?"

With tears in her eyes she said "I had no idea!"

Shippo muttered "Im soooooooooo sorry for everything!" and began wailing into Inuyasha's jacket (A/N: I don't know how to spell it so I just said jacket)

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and said "I had no idea that you felt this way and were teased so much"

Inuyasha looked back into her eyes and said "Well you know now"

"Yes I do." she shot him a weak smile and said "You don't have to worry because we aren't going to tell anyone what you wrote."

He sighed in relief and Kagome and Shippo could have sworn that he said a short _"Thank-you for understanding"_


End file.
